Recouperating: Becky's Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A girl named Becky Sanders was murdered on the sidewalk in front of her street. With a super-scientist mom, who manages to bring Becky back to life, can Becky and her family keep a secret? Or will it seep out into the public?
1. The Beginning

**Heya party people! What be shakin? I gotted boooredd….so I decided to write a new storyyyyyy! Harharharrrr [X**

I looked down at the planet which, just a month ago, I lived on. The place where, a month ago, hadn't seemed like the place I did and didn't want to be on at the same time. I looked back at Zathura one last time and didn't say a word. She nodded and outstretched her arms in front of her. Suddenly, the air around me started to glow a very bright light. I shielded my eyes and prepared for my spirit to be put back into my dead body. I was being given one last chance to live my life the right way. This time would be different. I'd be more careful about who I hang out with, because I can say from experience, I don't want to go down that same path.

One month ago, I was merrily walking home from school in my living, breathing, literally down to earth self, when a creepy older dude walked up to me and asked me if I could do him a favor. I accepted. Not too much later, I would learn that was the biggest mistake of my life…..

He stabbed me. I fell to the floor, cold and lifeless. Right in front of my own home. My parents rushed out after the sound of my scream rang through their ears. They crouched down beside me and tears started pouring out. I tried getting up, but my body screamed no. Then I felt myself lifting away from them, farther and farther, yet I could still feel their hearts mourning for me. I saw my body lying there, cold, motionless and lifeless, and my heart fell. And, well, here I am. I closed my eyes tight. Once I opened them, I found that I was lying on something soft and cushiony. A bed. I sat up and looked around. I was….

Home?

"Huh? Where am I?" I spoke aloud. I heard gasps of joy. I looked over to my side to see my super-scientist mother at her lab station, my dad sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, and my sister standing right by my side, gripping my hand tightly. My mother raced over to me and gave me just about one million kisses and hugs.

"Oh, honey! Oh my gosh, don't you ever scare me like that again!" My mother cried. I was confused.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked.

"Honey, don't you remember? We found you lying on the sidewalk, all bloodied. That man you accepted a favor from killed you. I was lucky enough to bring you back to life." Ok, now I'm _really _confused.

"What? You did? How?" I asked. My mother smiled.

"With my super-secret science." She explained. Oh. Well, that explains a lot. My mother is a scientist who thinks deep into the scientific theories of earlier scientists and made things they thought impossible, actually possible. She's a remarkable woman, really.

"Well, then, doesn't that mean I'm a zombie now?" I asked. I figured that if I died, then somehow magically attained life again, that means I'm the undead. A zombie.

"Smart! And yes, that's exactly what it means!" My mother chirped back. A blank expression took over my face.

"AWESOME!" I cheered. I'd always wanted to become a zombie, for some reason. I don't know.

"Wait….what do I say when I get back to school? That I came back to life?" I asked. Everyone laughed at me.

"Oh honey, we moved a week after you died! Remember? We were planning on moving? No one here knows you died. They just know there's a new student coming tomorrow." My mother explained. I had forgotten all about the move. My parents must have figured that moving away would relieve a little more depression and stress. I completely understand.

"So this HAS to be our family secret, ok? If people found out that the new girl is a zombie, they'd freak. No one tells." I explained quickly. Everyone agreed. I smiled and gave them all a group hug.

"I'm so happy to be alive." I said softly.

The next day, i walked inside the school building and looked around with excitement.

"Hey, Kristi, who's your friend?" Someone asked as they approached my sister in the hall.

"Oh, this is my sister. She's been away for the past two weeks on…..ummm…..rehab, from….uhhh…." My sister started to explain, but couldn't think of an excuse.

"Rehab for severely breaking my leg! Yeah, it was so bad they had to send me away on rehab." I finished. The person nodded

"Well, you'll like it here at Mississippi Hights. Great school. My name's Suz." Then she patted my shoulder and walked off, waving to my sister on her way. I shrugged and continued walking.

"So where's locker 294?" I asked my sister. Her face lit up.

"Oh, that's right next to mine! Awesome!" She answered. I smiled. At least I could stick around with at least one person I know.

"Sweet!" I responded. I held up an index card with the combination to my new locker before attempting an opening.

"42 left, 12 right, 3 left." I whispered to myself as I was putting in the combo. After I successfully put it in, I opened the locker and started filling in all my books. I put them in so they were all nice and organized, so I never lose or forget something. On my door I put a white board, calendar, mirror and pencil pouch for extra utensil storage. I grabbed the books I needed for my next few classes and shut my locker door.

"Alright, ready to get started? There's a lot of info to take in about this school." My sister asked. I nodded.

I was on my way now.

**Chapter 1 for you! Sorry it's so short; I have to go to a banquet in a few minutes. Not much time and it seemed like a good place to stop. It is a very supernatural story! But I had to! The idea was in my head for FOREVERRR! Had to get it out. Plus, I love zombies. I wish I were a zombie! Review!**


	2. Keeping A Secret

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long time no writing…I have a lot of other stories going on. Mainly three. Actually, only three. Teehee! Hey, gotta let those ideas flow…!**

"And that's the science lab. Most of the time there's some weird science club experiment going on inside. Steer clear." Kristi explained as we walked to the next stop on the tour.

"Wait…what if I want to see the science lab? I like science." I asked.

"Oh, you do? Well, if you think you're human enough—or, in this case, maybe not so much—to try it, science club runs from three to four thirty after school every Tuesday and Thursday." She explained to me. I nodded.

"Cool."

We kept walking, and soon enough, Kristi was just about done guiding me through surviving this wacky school.

"Now, you have to go to the main office and meet with your guidance counselor to set up s schedule. Got to choose what classes you want to take." Kristi explained, pointing to a door on my right. I nodded, gave thumbs up and walked inside the office. A kid was sitting nearby and plugged his nose.

"Eww….it smells like a dead person in here." The boy complained. My eyes widened a little. Was it that obvious on me?

"Well maybe there's a graveyard nearby or something." I spoke back, even though he wasn't talking to me. He shrugged.

"Ahh, Ms. Carberry. You're ready for our meeting?" A woman in a red blouse and grey skirt came clacking in the room with her black high-heeled shoes. I groaned to myself quietly at the annoying sound ringing in my ears that was her stupid heels on the tile floor. I nodded and followed her into her office.

"So, this is the list of all the programs we have for math, science, social studies and English. Then the rest for extra-curriculars and electives." She explained, putting a piece of paper on the table in front of me. I scanned through the science first. Biology, Earth Science, Chemistry, Zoology, blah blah blah….i chose zoology. Like my mother, I was interested in science. Unlike her, though, is that I was more interested in the animal science department. There was integrated algebra, geometry and regular math 9R for the choices of math programs. I chose integrated for starters. Social and English, I just chose regular classes for because those were the boring classes. I wasn't much interested in them. For electives, there were all sorts of cool programs. I chose all the coolest fillers for my schedule, and the guidance counselor, Mrs. Allendale, apparently, typed it all into a schedule on her computer and printed it out. She handed my schedule to me, and I took it. First was math, in room 203. I stepped out of the office.

"Ok, so I start out in room 203. Where's that?" I asked Kristi when I stepped out of the office.

"Oh, that's down the hall, then upstairs. First door to your right." She explained. I nodded and found my way to the classroom. Once I found the door labeled room 203, I shyly opened the door and stepped inside. I handed the schedule to the teacher and waited for her to hand it back. She nodded and told me to take a seat anywhere.

"Class, this is Becky Carberry. A new student." The teacher explained to the class. They all chorused a 'hello' to me, and I waved back quietly, taking a seat in the third row. I tuned myself into the lesson. This was going to be one interesting class.

"So, where to now?" I asked myself, looking down at my schedule. I had to go to room 104 for social studies. I went down the stairs and carefully scanned the halls for room 103. Once I found it, I walked inside to see Kristi already there. She smiled and waved me over.

"Cool, you're in my class!" She exclaimed, excitedly. I took a seat next to her. She was born a year earlier, but my parents felt she wasn't ready for pre-k just yet when she was little, then I came, and they said I was ready. So they put us in the same year.

"Well, at least I know someone now. I only made ONE friend last bell." I said, relieved. Truth is, last bell I sat next to a nice redhead who immediately started talking to me about the school and explained that if I stuck with her and my sister, I'd be just fine. She told me her name is Dakota. I smiled and agreed to stick around with her.

The teacher started to give the lesson, and I got so extremely bored with it that I zoned out. I dove deep into a daydream about me running from my killer, who was a few feet behind me. He had a kitchen knife tightly gripped in his hand. Getting tired of chasing a pesky teenager, he jumped and landed right behind me. He then mercilessly dug the knife in the center of my chest. I screamed and fell lifeless to the floor. I closed my eyes at the memory of the mistake I had made not too long ago, right in the front sidewalk of my own home, leaving a devastated sister and parents standing over me. I remember a wet, whiskered nose sniffing my wound and licking my face as my dog shyly walked up to me to see if I was going to wake up or not. Even Cookie knew what was happening……

"Beck, come on. Class is over." Kristi said, shaking me. I came back to the real world and jumped out of my seat. I silently grabbed my books and went to my next class. Gym. I went to my locker, dropped off my books and got my gym clothes. The locker room was right across from my locker. I walked into the locker room and into the gym. The class went through a minute long process of getting a lock and locker, and then went to change for class. Luckily for me, there were private changing rooms for me to go to so no one could see my stitches; the ones that held my limbs in place. Being a zombie, my body doesn't do that. I cautiously went into the changing rooms, and snuck into one. I quickly changed. As I walked out, I ran into someone who I hadn't seen walking there. We bumped hard, and then my arm detached from its socket. I gasped and grabbed off the floor, in a scramble to put it back on before the other girl saw.

"HOLY SHIT, did your _arm _just come off?" She asked. I looked up to see Dakota.

"Uhhh….ummm, yeah. It's a fake arm!" I quickly lied. She wasn't buying it.

"I thought you broke your leg badly and went to rehab for it. Why would you get a fake arm?" She asked. Uh-oh. She was really good at asking questions.

"Uhh…umm, I had to get it amputated when I was little because of….umm, cancer!" I lied again. She still wasn't buying it. She poked my arm, which I was currently still trying to get back in its socket.

"Then how come it feels all fleshy and bony? And why does your shoulder not look rounded up, but all torn instead?" She asked. _**S-H-I-T. **_ I sighed. I was just going to have to trust her….

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" I asked. She nodded. Then the gym teacher called into the locker room that we had to get out of the locker room. I looked around for a second.

"I'll tell you later. There's no time now. I said, scrambling to get the last stitch in place then ran into the gym for a game of kickball.

Boy was Dakota on a real cliffhanger now….

**Chapter two complete! Ta-da! Yayzzzz! Will Becky tell Dakota the truth? Will they be the best of friends? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! NO, you can't know now! Silly! Reviewwww!**


End file.
